fineasziferbfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kawka z wrogiem/scenariusz
Fretka próbuje przyłapać Fineasza i Ferba podczas ich podwórkowego pokazu magii. Vanessa i Monty wybierają się razem na kawę mimo walki swoich ojców. Tymczasem Doktor Dundersztyc próbuje zdobyć młodzieńczych zwolenników. Kawka z wrogiem (Odcinek zaczyna się w ogródku Flynn-Fletcherów, gdzie Lawrence podchodzi do Fineasza, Ferba, i Buforda, którzy stoją pod drzewem.) Lawrence: Cześć chłopcy! Fineasz: Cześć Tato! Lawrence: Co dzisiaj porabiacie? Fineasz: Rozmawiamy o budkach telefonicznych. Buford: Ja wciąż tego nie kumam. Lawrence: One naprawdę istniały. W małych kabinach można było rozmawiać na osobności. Fineasz: Tak! I wrzucało się monety, żeby zadzwonić. Buford: Normalnie mózg mi paruje. Lawrence: A właśnie, właśnie. Co my tu mamy? Za twoim uchem? (Wyciąga monetę zza ucha Fineasza.) Ćwierć dolarówka! Buford: Ej, jak pan to zrobił? Lawrence: Magik nigdy nie ujawnia swoich tajemnic. Buford: Wasz ojciec to niezły magik! Fineasz: Nie bardzo, trzymam za uszami kilka monet, (Wyjmuje monety zza ucha.) bo tata uwielbia tą zabawę. Buford: Chcecie zobaczyć co ja mam za uchem? (Wyjmuje zza ucha drugie ucho.) Kolejne ucho! Baljeet: (Wychyla się zza Buforda.) Czary! Fineasz: Baljeet, co ty wyprawiasz? Baljeet: Jestem jego klakierem, tylko patrzcie! Czary! Fineasz: Świetnie! A, więc zostaniesz klakierem nas wszystkich, ponieważ wiem, co będziemy dzisiaj robić. Czarodziejskie widowisko! Ej, gdzie jest Ferb? (Głowa Buforda odwraca się i ujawnia się Ferb w ciele Buforda.) Buford: Ta-da! Kiedy nie patrzyłeś, zamieniłem się na miejsca z Ferbem w pustym manekinie. Baljeet: Czary! (Scena przenosi się do kawiarni. Vanessa i Monty stoją w kolejce obok siebie.) Vanessa: (Spojrzała się w tył i zauważyła Monty'ego.) Ja cię znam! Nie sfrunąłeś przypadkiem z dachu mojego taty? Monty: Musisz podać trochę więcej szczegółów, bo sfrunąłem już z wielu dachów. Vanessa: Serio? Monty: Nie, tak na serio nie. No pewnie, że cię pamiętam! Jesteś Vanessa Dundersztyc. Vanessa: A ty, Monty Monogram? Monty: Racja. Vanessa: Czy możemy przybywać w tym samym pomieszczeniu? Przecież no wiesz? W sumie nasi ojcowie są wrogami. Kasjer: Co będzie dla was? Monty i Vanessa: Cappuccino z wiórkami czekoladowymi i ciastko imbirowe! (Spojrzeli na siebie.) Kasjer: ''' I pewnie dwie słomki? '''Monty: Słuchaj, może zapomnijmy, że nasi ojcowie są wrogami i wypijemy cappuccino razem? Co? Vanessa: Spoko, niezły pomysł. (Scena w kryjówce Pepe) Monogram: Witaj Agencie P, wybacz, ale dziś mamy lekkie opóźnienie, nasz wywiad donosi, że Dundersztyc, jest w drodze do "Steam Noir" najmodniejszej kawiarni w mieście. Musisz tam dotrzeć przed nim, żeby go powstrzymać, za nim zrobi coś... no wiesz nikczemnego. Mam gdzieś tu kalendarze z trudnymi słowami. (Pepe wylatuje rakietą na zewnątrz.) (Ponownie ogródek Flynn-Fletcherów) Fretka: Fineasz, Ferb? Co to jest? Fineasz: Czarodziejskie widowisko. Chciałabyś wystąpić? Fretka: Dzwonię do mamy i to już. (Wyciąga komórkę.) Fineasz: Pewnie, też może wystąpić. Buford: Komórka! Cudownie! (Zabiera Fretce komórkę.) Fretka: Ej! Buford: Patrz uważnie! (Zwija komórkę szmatką i rozwala młotkiem.) Voilà! Jeden telefon komórkowy zamieniony w dziesiątki drobniuteńkich części . (Rozwija szmatkę.) Baljeet: Czarrry! Fretka: Dobra, bardzo zabawne. Teraz oddaj. Buford: Ale, to nie taka sztuczka. Fretka: (Zdenerwowana) Zadzwonię ze stacjonarnego! Buford: Stacjonarny? Już je zaczarowałem. (Wyciąga kilka nie działających telefonów stacjonarnych.) (Scena w kawiarni) Monty: To naprawdę niezwykłe, że wpadliśmy na siebie. Wyobrażasz sobie minę naszych ojców, gdyby nas tutaj razem zobaczyli? Vanessa: (Śmieje się.) Dziwię się, że nie masz na sobie żadnej kamery szpiegowskiej. Monty: A gdzie Randko-Psu-Inator twojego taty? Vanessa: (Śmieje się.) A więc, to jest randka? Monty: Cóż, a nie jest? Vanessa: Kto wie. (Pepe otwiera drzwi i zauważa Vanessę oraz Monty'ego.) Vanessa: Często pijesz kawę z córkami odwiecznych wrogów twojego ojca? Monty: Tylko tych z których dachu sfrunąłem. Vanessa: Czuję się wyjątkowa. (Pepe idzie i siada na kanapę obok jakiegoś chłopaka. Zabiera mu laptopa, czapkę i brodę.) Monty: Nie sfruwam pierwszego lepszego dachu, wiesz? Vanessa: No jasne. Monty: Mam wymagania. Budynek musi kształtem przypominać... no wiesz... Vanessa: Posąg wysp wielkanocnych? Monty: Ja cię kręcę, dokładnie. Skąd on to wytrzasnął? Vanessa: Nie mam pojęcia. Zaczekaj, pójdę dolać mleka. (Vanessa podchodzi do stolika gdzie jest mleko i widzi Pepe w przebraniu.) Pepe, czy to ty? Proszę Pepe, nie mów mojemu ojcu, że piję kawę z synem jego od wiecznego wroga. Naprawdę świetnie się bawię i nie chciałabym, żeby zepsuł tą chwilę. Pomożesz mi? (Pepe kiwa głową.) Wielkie dzięki. (Dundersztyc podjeżdża samochodem do Steam Noir i otwiera drzwi.) Dundersztyc: Steam Noir, Vanessa twierdzi, że tu przychodzą najczadowsi ludzie w mieście. Monty: Ojciec myślał, że chciałem zostać akrobatą, no wiesz to sport, ale nie w moim stylu. (Pepe szybko zakrywa Vanessę i Monty'ego menu specjału dnia.) Vanessa: Mój myślał, że chciałam zostać złoczyńcą. Dundersztyc: Ej kelner. Czy mogę ci powiedzieć mój szatański plan? Mój nemezis dzisiaj się nie pojawił, więc komu innemu muszę się zwierzyć. Skoro nie mogę podbić starszej części populacji Okręgu Trzech Stanów to może powinienem zabrać się za młodzież? Więc, o to mój Czadowo-Inator! Wiesz, na razie go nie widać, bo został w samochodzie, ale wiesz mi, jest naprawdę groźny. Najpierw wyssie całą czadowość z tego miejsca, najczadowszej kawiarni w całym mieście. Potem strzele z siebie z koncentrowanym promieniem i przekształcę się w czadowego gościa, a wy łatwowierna młodzież, nie będziecie mieć innego wyjścia, jak słuchać mych rozkazów i pomóc mi podbić Okręg Trzech Stanów! Czadowo-Inator jest tak czadowy, że napędza go espresso. A zatem do pełna. Kasjer: (Wyciąga słuchawki z uszu.) Co mówiłeś koleś? Dundersztyc: Chciałbym czterdzieści litrów espresso. Kasjer: Podajemy je tylko w filiżankach. Dundersztyc: A, poważnie? Kasjer: To espresso stary. Dundersztyc: Dobra, pomyślmy. To jest gdzieś ćwierć szklanki, a w litr wchodzą cztery szklanki, czyli poproszę dziewięćset dziewięćdziesiąt dziewięć takich. Kasjer: Czterdzieści litrów, to będzie jakieś sto sześćdziesiąt szklanek, stary. Dundersztyc: (Na zewnątrz, nalewa espresso w Czadowo-Inator.) No to się sporo dzisiaj nachodzę. (W podwórku Flynn-Fletcherów Fineasz i Ferb wykonują sztuczki.) Fineasz: Panie i panowie, przygotujcie się na czary! (Pokazuje się żółty dym.) Szamani od zawsze używali magii, a magicy od dawna zachwycają publiczność swoimi sztuczkami. (Pokazują się Fineasz i Ferb, którzy są w powietrzu, Ferb coś wyciąga i pociąga sznurkiem i ukazują się dwa zielone smoki, podobne do Fineasza i Ferba.) Baljeet: (Wygląda jakby miał halucynacje.) To jakieś czarrry są! Fineasz: (Izabela oblewa wodą smoki, które się rozpływają i z wody wynurzają się razem z łódką Fineasz i Ferb.) Jak to zrobiliśmy? Powiem wam jeśli dochowacie tajemnicy! To-jest-trik! (W kawiarni kasjer odsuwa menu specjał dnia, który Pepe przyniósł poprzednio, aby zakryć Vanessę i Monty'ego.) Monty: Carl, jest na studiach. Potrafi zaprogramować super skomplikowane urządzenia, ale gdy chcę po mówić z tatą zawsze przerywa połączenie. A, stacjonarnych nie mają. Vanessa: Witaj w klubie. Kiedy tylko włączam mikrofalówkę, Norm zaczyna spontanicznie rapować. (Monty i Vanessa rozmawiają, niewyraźnie ich słychać w tle, natomiast Dundersztyc chodzi tam i z powrotem, nalewa espresso do swojego Czadowo-Inatora. Pepe próbuje ukryć przed Dundersztycem, różnymi wybranymi przedmiotami tych dwoje.) (Piosenka Nic nas dzisiaj nie rozdzieli) To co że ty i ja Tak mocno się różnimy, I nie wiadomo jednak, czemu się lubimy. Podobnie czuję się, I uczucia mam podobne. Oboje wiemy, że nasze serca są dziś zgodne. Czy słońce, czy gwiazdy, czy księżyc nie staną na drodze nam dziś. I stado antylop lub las ciemny nie staną też na drodze nam dziś. (Nie staną nam dziś) Kleje siana stos, czajnik nie staną też na drodze nam dziś, Nic nas dzisiaj nie rozdzieli, I nie stanie nam nic na drodze już dziś. Dundersztyc: I jeszcze jedna, i czy mogę skorzystać z toalety? Teoretycznie nie wypiłem żadnej kawy, ale kupiłem całkiem sporo i pomyślałem, że to się będzie liczyć. Wypiłem dużo kawy dziś rano. (Pepe ustawia pułapkę powodującą, że Dundersztyc poślizgnie się i od razu ślizgnie się do toalety, nie widząc Vanessę.) Za dużo gadam, rozumiem. To naprawdę...Waaaah! Vanessa: (Niewyraźnie)...przypadkowym dziobanogach. Monty: Przynajmniej przyszedł, no wiesz jakbym ja dostawał dolara za każdy telefon stylu, twój tata pracuje i się nie wyrobi, ale to głównie wina twojego ojca. Vanessa: A, co niby chciałeś przez to powiedzieć? Dundersztyc: (Krzyczy po drodze od łazienki, zatrzymuje się na ladzie, i wzdycha.) Skończył wam się papier. (Ponownie robienie sztuczek przez Fineasza i Ferba i ich przyjaciół.) Fineasz: Dzięki potędze śpiewanych czarów i kilku ruchów tanecznych (Fineasz wszedł w bańkę.) okiełznaliśmy odwieczne demony i teraz jesteśmy gotowi... Fretka: Fineasz, Ferb, no to wpadliście! (Fretka zauważa bańkę.) Co to niby ma być? Wyciągnijcie mnie stąd! (Ponownie kawiarnia.) Dundersztyc: (Wlewa ostatni kubek do swojego Czadowo-inatora.) Finito! (Wchodzi do Steam Noira z Czadowo-Inatorem.) No to uwaga hipsterzy, za chwilę stracicie czadowość. Monty: Sęk w tym, że mojego ojca nigdy nie ma w domu, przez twojego ojca. Vanessa: Jeśli chcesz wiedzieć, mój ojciec jest nie docenionym geniuszem. Monty: Geniuszem? Powiem tylko trzy słowa, przycisk autodestrukcji. Vanessa: A do tego ma siłę, żeby następnego dnia wcielać w życie nowy plan! Wow, super agentów macie w tej swojej agencji. (Pepe popycha Monty'ego i Vanessę w tylną alejkę za Steam Noira.) Monty: Przynajmniej mój ojciec nie utrzymuje siatki szpiegowskiej z alimentów. Vanessa: Zdaje sobie sprawę, że ta siatka szpiegowska to zwierzaki z małego zoo w czapkach? Dundersztyc: Pożegnajcie się z hipsterią...hipsterzy! (Włącza Czadowo-Inator.) Mężczyzna 1: Więc mówię do niego. Zejdź mi z widoku, bo zedrę... (Zostaje trafiony przez Czadowo-Inator.) Chcesz usłyszeć jak gwiżdżę nosem? Mężczyzna 2: Tak, tak kumasz? Dla mnie najważniejszy jest blog, bloguję o blogerach którzy blogują o innych... (Zostaje trafiony przez Czadowo-Inator wraz kobietą obok niego siedzącą.) Kobieta: Opowiedzieć ci jaki miałam sen o moim kocie? Mężczyzna 3: Mogę prosić więcej lokalnej wody mineralnej? (Zostaje trafiony przez Czadowo-Inator.) Dosyć już tej mrożonej herbaty, bo jeszcze jeden łyk i chyba oszaleje. (Pepe zmienia czapkę na szpiegowską.) (Za kulisami magii Fretka siedzi w magicznym pudełku.) Fretka: Nareszcie coś widać. Fineasz i Ferb? (Samochód Lindy i Lawrence podjeżdża przed dom.) Mama wróciła! Mamo! (Wybiega na zewnątrz.) (W Steam Noir.) Dundersztyc: Teraz odwrócę promień Inatora i strzelę siebie wiązką czadowości! (Pepe przewraca na Dundersztyca Czadowo-Inator. Czadowo-Inator koziołkuje, wypuszcza promień przed eksplozją i odbija o satelitę.) (Przed domem Flynn-Fleczerów.) Fretka: Fineasz i Ferb zrobili bardzo niebezpieczny pokaz magiczny. Musicie ich ukarać. (Linda i Lawrence zostają trafieni przez Czadowo-Inator.) Linda: No wiesz Fretka, karę? To takie przed potopowe. Lawrence: W domu sztuki rozpoczyna się właśnie wernisaż Luciano Rigatoni. Linda: Więc chodźmy. Fretka: Ale, Rigatoni jest bez uczuciowy. Jego prace to straszny kicz. Facet zawsze maluje na odwal się i jest koszmarnym dyletantem. (Ponownie Steam Noir.) Dundersztyc: Wiesz co Pepe panie dziobaku? To wcale nie fajne z twojej strony. (Pepe zdejmuje czapkę szpiegowską i ujawnia czapkę ze śmigłem.) Dundersztyc: Masz czapeczkę ze śmigiełkiem? Dobra, dobra przyznaje to było całkiem spoko. (Pepe odlatuje i podchodzą do Dundersztyca kujony.) Kujony: Pan jest cyberk? Eee...wpisze mi się pan do pamiętnika? Skąd ma pan taki klawy kitel? Dundersztyc: Nie, nie sio kujony! Zostawcie mnie, nie jestem taki jak wy. Jestem luzakiem, to znaczy byłbym luzakiem gdybym trafił się Inatorem, który został zniszczony. A żeby cię Panie Dziobaku! (Monty i Vanessa w tylnej alejce za Steam Noir.) Monty: Nasi ojcowie chyba mają rację, nie powinniśmy ze sobą rozmawiać. Vanessa: To był kolosalny błąd. Monty: Dobra. Vanessa: Dobra. Monty: Spotkamy się jeszcze raz? Vanessa: (Vanessa wręcza kartkę Monty'emu z numerem telefonu.) Zadzwoń. (Fineasz i Ferb na scenie.) Fineasz: Panie i panowie! A teraz wielkim finale, sprawimy, że wszystko zniknie. (Wszystko znika.) Publiczność: Uuuuuu! Fretka: Fineasz, Ferb... (Zauważa Pepe.) O tu jesteś Pepe. (Otwiera drzwi do ogródka.) Gdzie to jest? Co się stało? (Publiczność wychodzi.) Chłopiec: Zniknęło. Fretka: Mam was! Fineasz: (Wręcza telefon dla Fretki.) Twój telefon. Fretka: I nic mu nie jest. Dobra może to da się jakoś wyjaśnić, ale jak sprawiliście, że zniknęła cała reszta? Ferb: Magik nigdy nie zdradza swoich tajemnic. Fretka: Nie sądzisz, że to ciutkę banalny tekst? (Głowa Ferba odwraca się i ujawnia się Baljeet w ciele Ferba.) Baljeet: Czarrry! (Napisy końcowe.) (Piosenka To Major Monogram.) Major Monogram: Lalalala... Tu Major... Monogram! Zielony... mundur ma! I... to on... rozkaz da! To Major... Monograaam! Carl: Bardzo fajna końcówka. Major Monogram: Czy możesz sobie darować ten sarkazm? Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 3